Forgotten
by arisamorak
Summary: BDB Fanfic. The Scribe Virgin has only one ability to bring forth new life. But how did this happen? What made her father make that rule for? What happened and why does the Scribe Virgin have a habit of keeping people locked up in her little Chosen Sancutuary? What if there are more beings locked up in there and what if there are more 'Gods' like the Scribe Virgin and the Omega?
1. Chapter 1

_The Scribe Virgin has only one ability to bring forth new life. But how did this happen? What made her father make that rule for? What happened and why does the Scribe Virgin have a habit of keeping people locked up in her little Chosen Sancutuary? What if there are more beings locked up in there and what if there are more 'Gods' like the Scribe Virgin and the Omega? Based of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series by J. R. Ward, in this story these questions are answered. Do not own anything except for my original characters. J. R. Ward get's all the credit for her awesome characters and books. And I am not making money off of this, my story is all in pure fun and fandomness. So no sueing of the Arisa. ^ _

**Chapter One-The History of the Forgotten**

None know of this story because the Scribe Virgin and her Father erased it fom history. But soon all will know. For they are coming, finally to be freed.

The Scribe Virgin's father had more than two children. There was another that came into existence before her and the Omega. One that taught their Father valuable lessons. He was a male that was neither good nor evil, merely disinterested and bored often. His name was Bhenyghn, for he was a being neither good nor evil. And he had the same ability to create life as his father. But there was no limit for him like there is for the Scribe Virgin. And because he wasn't good or evil, he created a massive amount of new races of life. For both sides. And they each were more different from the last.

His Father was displeased with him for throwing out the balance of good and evil. So, the Father fixed that. Though the Father could not kill his son because of the laws of the universe did not allow murder within families, he could imprison Bhenyghn. Which he did so. He imprisoned Bhenyghn in His mind. And created the Scribe Virgin and the Omega to deal with the rampant creations.

But the Father had learned from his mistakes with Bhenyghn and gave the Scribe Virgin only one ability to create new life and the Omega he gave none for there was enough evil running through the universe from Bhenyghn's creations. He was neither good nor evil, so he had not cared when he had created more evil than good. The Omega was to deal with the too much good and the Scribe Virgin was to deal with the too much evil. She created the Vampires at first for that and when their job was done, they were allowed to live in peace for a few centuries. And the Scribe Virgin was given the Sanctuary between the edge of the Fade and the real world to use as her home.

But the Omega, having already destroyed most of the good that had existed wanted to destroy his sister's 'pets' of good. For he was evil and what was more evil than destroying the good that held back the evil. The Omega could not create life though and, his job completed, banished to Dhund for trying to tip the balance to far. So he had to find a way to get her race. And he found it.

Some of the races of life that Bhenyghn created got to stay. Some because they were a balance of good and evil, humans, and some got to stay because of the Omega's attempt of tip the balance. But because their appearance would have frightened the humans, they were imprisoned in the Scribe Virgin's Sanctuary. Unlike her race of Vampires who stayed in the real world because they resembled humans, on the outside at least.

The humans, the Omega used to his advantage. He could not create life but he could twist and destroy it. Which he later used to create the Lessoning Society. But that is another story for another time.

There was only one race the Scribe Virgin imprisoned though, for the rest the Omega got to before his banishment. And only the strongest of this race had survived the attempt at evil being ruler of the universe. There was only thirty-three of the race that survived, seventeen females and sixteen males. They were powerful beings. Beings that rivaled the Scribe Virgin and the Omega, maybe even their Father in power. All of Bhenyghn creations were. They were created by someone who didn't care what they did, so they were given powers of the higher beings.

They were imprisoned in a gilded cage in the most powerful and deepest place in the Scribe Virgin's Sanctuary. When put there, the surviving members of the race that was named the Forgotten, decided they would not die out. They would survive and get their freedom. At first they vowed revenge on the Scribe Virgin, but over the eons they watched her decisions and her pain, it lessened their need for vengeance. And they knew they would be free one day.

But tragedy struck a millenium before Wrath, son of Wrath took the throne. Something got into their gilded cage and brought with it a disease that started wiping out the Forgotten. It was found out that the Omega had sent it to kill off the last race he missed, in trying to mess with the Scribe Virgin. It was successful to a point.

The Forgotten had vowed not to die out, so this was unacceptable to them. They made a deal with the Scribe Virgin. In return for the ability to immunity from any disease, they gave up their immortality. They were long-living now like the Vampires but not forever living anymore. With their reproductive times as rare as the Vampires, this caused their numbers to dwindle even further but they stayed alive.

By the time Wrath, son of Wrath came to the throne(officially), only ten were left. The four females are Tygrys, Lis, Jastrzab and Zmija. The males are Lew, Ponosic, Wilk, Lampart, Kojot, and Sokol. Only two are together, Lew and Lis. They are the leaders of their almost extinct race.

Each of the ten have been in the real world for they had escaped their prison once before. Their time on the other side was not all pleasant, after all their bodies are very different from humans. What happened to them is a story for another day, but it scared each of them in a different way. Be it physical, emotional or mental. But they still loved the other side. And when the Scribe Virgin retreived them back, they knew they had to go back.

These ten have watched and waited as the Scribe Virgin freed her captives one by one to the outside world. And they know that their time has almost come. They have studied and observed everything they need to know about the outside world and now they just bide their time as evil slowly starts to rise above good and the balance. They will be free soon. And they will flourish and never be caged again. Even if it is a gilded cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Freedom Finally Calls**

Wrath froze as the call came through him. The Scribe Virgin hadn't called him in a while, not since before Payne's release. He thought about ignoring it but then it came even louder and he knew he couldn't ignore it even if he wanted to.

"Beth!"

He smiled when he heard footsteps and smelled night-blooming roses. He slwoly stood up when the door opened and his shellan stepped in.

"You called hellren?"

"Yea, leelan. I need you to watch George for me. The Scribe Virgin just called and it's about something important."

"Won't you need to take him with you?"

"Naw, something about this call tells me I better go alone."

There was a moment of silence and then a deep indrawn breath. Wrath waited knowing she would have something to say.

"Wrath, be careful. I mean it. You don't know what else is over there and with her habit of keeping things locked up.."

He listened as she trailed off and then opened his came like she always did. After a few moments she lifted her head and he dipped his head to steal a kiss. After a few moments, he released her.

"I will be fine. You can be assured of that, leelan."

"Fine. Come here, George."

As he heard the two leave, he reached deep into himself and answered her call. The scents changed and so to did the air.

"Welcome back Wrath, Son of Wrath."

"You're not on the good list right now, so just tell me why you called."

Instead of her crushing him beneath her feet like she would usually do, all he felt was a deep sadness and wariness.

"I am just pleased that you answered my call at all."

Wrath let that go and waited, knowing she would get to the point.

"Come with me. I wish to show you something."

He followed the sound of her footsteps, that for once could be heard over her birds. Their chirping wasn't there.

"Your birds are still there."

"Yes."

She made no mention to the statement veiled question. He wondered what was going on and why she was so different from her usual diety-self. That and where they were going. They had passed through from what he could tell was a couple of doors, some hallway and then steps. A lot of steps since they were still on them.

"Your helping me follow you."

"Yes."

Wrath felt a little stupid at not realizing that. He was on steps alone and he wasn't falling. That right there should have told him since he hadn't done that since before he lost his sight completely. He pushed down the anger at not being able to see and needing help to do something a simple as walk down steps.

"Here."

Wrath stopped at her words and waited. If she was going to have him see anything, then she better do her little sight restorer thing. And after a moment of silence, she must have realized that. Sighing deeply, she must have waved her hand because a second later, his sight rushed back. He swayed with dizziness as he blinked in the bright colors once again.

Then he got a look at his surroundings. They were in a huge cage. A gilded cage with plenty of space, but still a cage.

"This is where you had Payne."

"No."

His brow furrowed and he looked again. He saw them then. They were well hidden and he wasn't used to sight. They were hidden as only animals, and predators at that, could hide.

"What the hell are they?"

"The Forgotten."

"What?"

"I let you have the first question and even in my present state, I do not allow questions."

"Then you tell me what."

"It's a story to long to tell. Here I will give you this. Have someone read it to you and know this, they will be coming to you soon. They will join your fight against my brother and his creations."

Wrath stared at her and then back at...them. He looked at each of them and wondered how the hell she would expect them to have anything to do with her. Let alone her pet vampires. They'd probably go on a rampage and besides, how do you exlain their appearence to humans.

"I will give them human forms and they will follow you and the Brotherhood. They know that this would mean their freedom forever. To all of their children to."

"Fine, but let me tell the Brotherhood first."

"That's why I said they would be joining you soon. In exactly a week from now, they will appear in the Tomb."

"But that's the Brotherhood's-"

"And they will be unofficially joining the Brotherhood."

Wrath snarled at her but she had already turned to walk away. His vision started fading back in to darkness.

"I have a question and you are going to answer it. Why are you letting them go?"

His vision was gone so he couldn't see her face or reactions. But his other senses had never failed him. And he felt pain and dispear waft from her.

"Becuase someone told me that I needed to have faith in my creations and I realized he was right after Payne found happiness on the otherside. They are not my creations, but they are just as powerful. Would you like to know who said those words to me, Wrath, Son of Wrath?"

"Yes."

"It was Phury, Son of Ahgony."

And with that Wrath felt himself returned to his study. With the book still in his hand and his vision back to being nothing. His brothers were all around him, perched in their respective reinforced seats.

"Well, what did Mother dearest want?"

Wrath smiled at V's snarky words. He was still annoyed as fuck for keeping Payne caged and now he wouldn't be any happier when he found she hadn't been the only one.

"Catch. And then read it."

He threw the book and someone must have caught it because he didn't hear it thump on the ground. Beth came up with George and gave him the harness. He heard cussing and fists hit different surfaces.

"That bad, huh?"

"Your not going to like this, my lord."

"I didn't think so, V."


End file.
